Déchéance
by Dja-chan
Summary: Détruire, tuer… C’est ce qui lui a été demandé d’accomplir sans pitié. Les sentiments n’ont pas leur place dans un cœur glacé par la rancœur. Mais… Jusqu’où l’adoration obsessionnelle d’un être peut elle conduire ? [Essai de RaitoMikami]


Auteur: Dja

Fandom: Death note

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst, sombre

Disclaimer: Death Note est l'œuvre de Takeshi Obata et de Tsugumi Oba. (En clair, j'emprunte…)

Avertissements: Essai de Raito/Mikami, on peut donc dire que ça à l'air d'être du yaoi… Quoique…

Je pense que ce pairing est extrêmement rare. De plus, puisqu'on parle de Mikami, il y a donc du spoil à partir du Tome 10. (S'il vous plait, ne lisez pas si vous n'y êtes pas encore, au moins je ne recevrai pas de plaintes)

Speech: Nouvelle fanfic… Ca faisait longtemps ! Bon je préviens, si c'est à de la romance toute dégoulinante que vous vous attendez, ce ne sera pas dans ce One shot que vous trouverez votre bonheur (le titre dit tout). Je ne vais pas en dire d'avantage (je ne veux tout de même pas gâcher le plaisir). Quant à savoir si cette fic plaira, ce sera à vous de me le dire car j'espère m'être améliorée depuis ma première fanfiction. Une dernière précision, les passages en italique sont directement tirés du manga.

Note : Petite mise à jour pour corriger les fautes et les incohérences (merci Shirenai ;D)

Bonne lecture !

ωŦΞ**∂****ές****ħė****ά****ŋ****ς****ę** ΞŦω

∫◊∫

_Les êtres humains sont devisés en deux groupes : les bons et les méchants, les justes et _les_ malfaiteurs, les alliés et les ennemis… _

-o-

Un jeune homme, penché sur un bureau impeccablement rangé, semblait griffonner dans un cahier tout en jetant de temps à autres un regard à la télévision en face de lui. Ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur orangée, semblaient scintiller d'un éclat dément dans la lumière ténue du poste télé.

_Le mal doit être éliminé… _

Le bruit à peine perceptible de la mine du stylo frottant sur le papier emplissait la petite pièce. Ce son était rythmé par le souffle erratique de l'homme, accompagné d'un murmure continu qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_Kira… Dieu… _

Son écriture fébrile parcourait fiévreusement la feuille, la noircissant entièrement avec une exaltation presque fanatique. La foi s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau.

"Elimination, élimination, élimination, élimination, élimination, élimination, élimination, élimination…"

Il étouffait.

Subitement, tout mouvement s'arrêta. L'homme déposa le stylo et ferma le cahier. Seule la télévision continuait de diffuser les images des criminels recherchés ou emprisonnés.

Le monde tournait toujours.

Il était minuit, il avait rempli une page.

_Non seulement Dieu m'a approuvé, mais il m'a aussi donné une partie de ses pouvoirs… _

Kira était le seul espoir restant à l'humanité. Kira était le _futur_. L'avenir du monde. Et lui, il était l'élu. Celui qui avait été choisi pour aider Kira dans son œuvre bienfaitrice.

Cela avait constitué en une simple enveloppe envoyée à son adresse. A l'intérieur, une Death Note, des explications succinctes et une simple conclusion qui avait amené son adoration pour son Dieu à son paroxysme.

_"Pour finir, je connais ton visage et ton nom. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de te tuer." _

Il se montrerait à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Il punirait, jugerait.

L'être humain est par essence même une créature vile et fondamentalement dépourvue de pitié, il éprouve toujours le besoin de voir la souffrance des autres. Il ne voit, à travers les châtiments de Kira, qu'un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, de se débarrasser de la vermine, ou même – pour certains – de gagner de la popularité…

Mais Kira pense de la même façon que lui… Ses jugements sont un _miracle._ Le miracle de son Dieu… Il avait toujours était évident pour lui que si l'on est mauvais on serait puni. _La punition divine viendrait. Elle devait venir. C'était un fait_. Et si un pécheur ne recevait pas la punition divine, quelqu'un devait le châtier à la place.

_Juger le mal est juste. _

_ Le mal doit être éliminé… _

Kira était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux au monde. Lorsque ses jugements avaient débuté, il s'était dit que Dieu était descendu sur terre. Il n'aurait jamais cru être autant proche de la vérité… Et maintenant c'était lui qui jugeait, qui donnait les sentences. C'était lui, Mikami Teru, qui tuait.

_J'ai été autorisé à être Dieu moi aussi. _

Oui… Il pouvait lui aussi infliger ses jugements qu'il considérait comme "justes", comme "inévitables" pour construire le monde pur et exempt de mal que voulait bâtir Kira.

Le monde parfait de Kira.

Et lorsque tout cela serait fini… Il pourrait se tenir aux côtés du trône de son Dieu qui n'aurait confiance qu'en lui, et il l'assisterait dans le maintient du bonheur de l'humanité…

Dieu n'aurait que lui… personne d'autre !

Mikami se fit ce serment, allongé sur son lit, les yeux emplis d'adoration pour cet homme qui s'était aventuré dans le domaine de Dieu.

∫◊∫

Le lendemain, mardi, il respecta méticuleusement son emploi du temps qui correspondait en tout point à celui du mardi précédent et de tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé depuis qu'il avait reçu le colis de Kira. Il reçu même le e-mail de Kiyomi qui arriva ce soir là lorsqu'il rentra chez lui.

Elle lui avait sans aucun doute envoyé les directives de Kira. Assez utile cette Takada… Mais décidément stupide. Bien que n'arrivant pas au niveau de Demegawa – qu'il avait bienheureusement éliminé à temps – elle n'en faisait pas moins preuve d'idiotie et d'inconscience. Surtout… Qu'elle était bien trop proche Kira. Sa présence était préjudiciable à la perfection de son Dieu.

Il avait juste eu besoin d'elle pour être la porte parole de Kira après la mort de Demegawa et elle en avait profité pour prendre beaucoup trop d'importance…

Son Dieu n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que lui…

Et puis… peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, car quand Kira assiérait son règne, il était évident qu'elle mourrait… Elle était si… pathétiquement inutile…

Un rictus déforma un instant les traits réguliers de son visage tandis qu'il lisait le message.

_Seigneur Kira, donnez moi vos ordres, s'il vous plait… _

Lorsqu'il acheva sa lecture, il supprima le message comme à son habitude et s'installa à son bureau pour remplir une autre page de la Death note. Une centaine de morts peut-être… Une centaine de criminels à éliminer sans pitié, sans arrière pensée…

∫◊∫

Les jugements se poursuivaient ainsi. Chaque jour qui passait correspondait à la disparition graduelle de la criminalité dans le monde.

Chaque instant correspondait à la recherche perpétuelle vers la perfection qui régissait la vie de Mikami. Il se devait d'être irréprochable pour être digne de son Dieu, pour mériter_ d'aimer _Kira… Un être inférieur ne pouvait se prétendre adorateur de Kira… Cela relèverait du blasphème. Toutes ces personnes, disséminées à travers le monde qui disaient le vénérer n'en avaient pas le droit. Tous… ils ne l'aimaient pas assez… Pas comme lui.

C'était pour cela… c'était pour cela que tous ceux qui se disaient proche de son Dieu devaient disparaitre. Ceux là n'avaient pas le droit de vivre.

-o-

Un message de Kiyomi arriva bientôt, mais contrairement aux précédents, celui-ci ne contenait aucune directive de Kira. Seules ces phrases :

"Tu en fais un peu trop je pense, Teru ! En tout cas, sache qu'_Il_ ne sera pas content lorsqu'il apprendra la mort des membres de ce groupe "anti-Kira"… Tu creuses ta tombe mon cher. Bientôt tu ne lui seras plus d'aucune utilité… Il ne restera plus que moi… Qu'il épousera bien entendu. Nous seront à la tête de son royaume !

Kiyomi."

Et elle avait osé signer…

Quelle pauvre idiote… Sa vanité et sa prétention étaient presque palpables à la lecture de ce message pitoyable de désespoir. Oh oui, elle était désespérée… car ce message, n'était que son cri d'agonie. L'angoisse, la culpabilité l'asphyxiaient. Elle _savait _qu'elle n'était rien pour son Dieu, elle n'avait pas été élue.

Elle n'avait pas était _choisie _mais _sélectionnée_ parmi quelques présentateurs de télévision. Et cela, même pas par Kira, mais par lui-même…

Elle devait _crever._

Pff… sa lettre ridicule l'avait mis dans une rage telle qu'écrire "Takada Kiyomi" sur la Death Note n'aurait été qu'un insignifiant détail si seulement… si seulement Kira n'avait pas envoyé ce shinigami… Ryuku, pour lui dire qu'il avait confiance en elle… qu'il ne devait pas la tuer sans qu'il lui en ait donné l'ordre.

Oui… apparemment elle avait encore son utilité.

Et elle disait l'aimer ! Personne n'avait le droit d'aimer son Dieu de cette manière… Seul lui pouvait se le permettre…

Il plissa les yeux et remonta ses fines lunettes sur son nez.

A propos de ce groupe d'extrémistes qui passait sur certaines chaines de télévision, disséminant des messages haineux envers Kira, ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient… Il n'y avait pas de place pour les insectes dans le monde parfait de Kira.

-o-

Ce soir là, Ryuku vint le voir.

"Ca faisait longtemps, shinigami… Que veux-tu ?

-**Kira te félicite… tu as étouffé dans l'œuf ce début de rébellion…** "

Si c'était pour cela qu'il venait, il aurait dû s'épargner cette peine. Il pensait de la même manière que Kira… Il savait qu'il avait eu raison.

"**Cependant il te demande de ne pas trop en faire… car ton principal défaut, qui se trouve aussi être ta plus grande qualité, est ton souci de perfection démesuré…**"

Mikami lui jeta un coup d'œil alors que Ryuku laissait un sourire sarcastique fendre son visage effrayant.

"**Je vais te donner un conseil Mikami Teru… N'espère rien d'un être sans cœur ni considération pour quiconque, car tu peux être certain que nul ne se tiendra aux côtés de son trône. Ku ku ku ku ku ! Il dominera tout le monde, sans exception ! C'est si… Terriblement intéressant !****"**

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il ricana encore.

"**Ouais… en attendant t'aurais pas une pomme pour la route ?**"

Sans prononcer un mot, le jeune procureur lui désigna un sachet déposé sur une table dans lequel le dieu de la mort s'empressa d'aller fouiller. Il extrait une pomme des courses puis la garda dans sa main en maugréant.

"**Elle est verte… merde**."

Après cela, Mikami ne lui prêta plus aucune attention et ne se rendit même pas compte de son départ. Il avait sa page quotidienne à remplir…

∫◊∫

Lorsqu'un autre problème se profila, cela commença par un message de Kiyomi.

"Kira te demande de m'envoyer quelques pages de la Death Note. Ensuite tu…"

Le message se poursuivait ainsi. Une suite d'ordres, de directives auxquels il devait obéir. Sans oublier la raison de tout cela : Near s'était intéressé à lui et le faisait surveiller de près. Ce n'était pas bon… Kira était irrité, cela se sentait entre chaque ligne, derrière chaque mot employé. Il chercherait probablement la solution qui l'arrangeait le plus et qui lui permettrait de remporter sa lutte contre Near…

-o-

Peu de temps après, un autre message arriva.

Un vulgaire mail amorçant sa déchéance

-o-

Dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, une forme se trouvait recroquevillée sur un lit de taille moyenne. Un jeune homme se terrait sous l'épaisse couverture, comme s'il voulait se dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Le corps saisi de tremblements convulsifs, Mikami laissait son âme le quitter lentement. La honte d'avoir _échoué _lui nouait l'estomac, sa répulsion de ne pas avoir été digne de Kira avait formé comme une boule dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer.

A côté de lui se trouvait la vraie Death Note, ouverte sur une page vierge, à l'exception d'un seul nom, écrit d'une main tremblante : "_Teru Mikami_".

Les yeux révulsés, une expression démente figée sur le visage, il ne cessait de répéter le même mot :

"Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira…"

Il ne lui restait plus que quarante secondes.

Dans ce message, Kira les avait tapés de sa main même. Ces mots…

"Je n'ai plus besoin de toi."

_J'ai été reconnu par Kira et choisi pour être la loi de Kira… _

Soudain, cette litanie se stoppa tandis qu'un cri perçant déchirait le silence.

Un murmure franchit ses lèvres gercées alors qu'une violente contraction le prenait au cœur.

Ses derniers mots.

_"Tu n'est pas Dieu…" _

∫◊∫

**Fin **

∫◊∫

Speech de fin : Ce serait génial si vous me disiez si j'ai réussi à vous surprendre, comment vous avez trouvé cet OS, si ça a été agréable à lire, etc.

En espérant que ça a plu…

Dja.


End file.
